A Sad Hogwats Story
by celticgurl
Summary: General HP story with 2 new people:Emily and Salina. This is a fun story with all you could want. Read this if you hate language arts!
1. Prolouge

Rating: This is PG-13 for language and material and some mentally disturbing ideas (mwhahahahahhahahahah)  
  
A Sad Hogwarts Story  
By: celticgurl  
Prologue  
Once in the magical place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry there was an evil devious teacher that went by the name of Professor Parra (whom the students so lovingly called Evil Perra) and she taught a small side class of Language Arts. She was a tutor. In short she was a Squib. Our courageous characters Harry, Emily, Salina, Ron, and Hermione were subjected to this class as a small essential Muggle Studies class so they could graduate. This is where we shall begin.  
  
Disclaimer: Ron Hermione and Harry are not mine! They are barrowed with love. I own Emily and Salina though. Author's Note: this is my first fic so please don't hold it against me. Please be kind and send me a few reviews!! Also look this summer for my drama; Across Time. It is a fun but slightly romantic and depressing. Thanks!!!!!!!! 


	2. Class

Chapter 1: Class  
  
A/N: This is an introductory chapter just like the one before it so please stay with me! Also, the Spanish word Perra means bitch. Disclaimer: The only people I own are Emily and Salina. Everybody else is barrowed (thank you J.K. Rowling!).  
  
It was a fine sunny morning at Hogwarts. "Alright class you will have that 100 no matter what you say. This is a required test. This rule was made up by me to be carried out by me. So there!"  
"But Evi I mean Professor Parra this is so unfair! Even this would take---  
"Miss Granger that is enough of that. While I'm talking to you MUST refrain from physical contact before during and after my class! Is that understood?"  
Hermione and Ron blushed deeply. Harry, however, is seething with anger because of the embarrassment done to Ron and Hermione and because he, The Boy Who Lived had no girlfriend. This really pissed him of. HE had people clamoring over him to meet him, touch him, and have their picture taken with him, but every girl he asked out they refused. Why?  
"Mr. Potter would you please return to my class? Now, what is passive and active voice? I want an essay from you on the subject turned in tomorrow. Please make it no more than %, 00 words or less than 5,000 words. You are dismissed."  
Harry rushed from the class and caught up with Ron.  
"Bloody hell Harry, where are you going? Where's the fire? "Harry knew Ron was teasing him, but it still got to him. "It's none of your business okay! Just go away."  
"You really need a girlfriend." 


	3. Girl Talk

A Sad Hogwarts Story Chapter 2: Girl talk  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room Hermione was helping Ginny with her sixth year Transfiguration homework, but they weren't getting much done due to the fact that they were giggling and talking about boys.  
"So Hermione, what's it like to kiss/ be kissed?"  
"Well--- it's kind of like eating sugar. It's sweet, but not too sweet. It's also a lot of fun. But you should only do it with a partner that you really like or trust. If you just got together he may think you want to go farther than you really do. So be careful."  
"Really Hermione do ya really think that I would get involved in something that could get me in trouble?"  
Two hours later in the Great Hall.  
"But Draco why does everybody warn me off about being careful and choosing wise--- are you listing to me?"  
"Of course I am. It's just that you are the youngest and the only female child in your family. It's just natural for your family to be over protective of you." Inside Draco thought, it's because you are so pure and sweet. You are truly a good person. That's why people protect you. That's why you should be with me my darling. "Ginny I think that you should start telling people about us. Or else if somebody finds out this could go in the wrong way for the both of us. Even though people don't approve they need to at least know."  
"We've been going out for at least a year and a half now, and you were always happy to keep us a secret so why change now?"  
"Because my sweet you are too precious to me to see you hurt."  
"Kiss me." A/N this will probably be pg-13 from now on so be warned. Also thank you to the people who have reviewed me*voice dripping with sarcasm* 


	4. Couples

Chapter 3: Couples  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Alex, Salina, and Emily. Everyone else is barrowed! A/N This is a PG-13 story and will probably be for awhile! Enjoy(!  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" A primitive groan left Harry's lips as he saw the oh-so-sexy Emily Howard. She was a sixth year Ravenclaw but she was beautiful and extremely popular. All boys adored her but she turned every single one of them down and nobody could figure out why.  
Emily saw the Boy who lived ogling her but was she ready? She just couldn't find a man good enough for her. Not that she was vain; she had just been mistreated in her childhood, cruelly abused.  
"Hey Emily! Those books look really heavy! Let me help you. You're going to Transfiguration, right? So am I! Come on. Let's go!"  
Emily could tell he was flirting madly with her, but that was okay. She was surprised that she liked it a lot. She even flirted back. As they entered their class Harry "accidentally" brushed up against Emily luscious curves.  
"Well we do have a three hour lunch break," Emily insinuated slyly," and I know where a bedroom is empty."  
Aren't I supposed to ask you out first?"  
"Well, go ahead."  
Emily Howard I want you to be mine completely forever."  
"I am willing; so I accept. You are my right man. You can play Keymaster and I'll be the Gatekeeper .  
  
Back in the library Hermione was "studying" with Ron. In truth she was making out in Ron's lap holding a book. But they truly loved and believed in each other, so all the teachers ignored them; despite the rules. Well since there are no absolutes there was on teacher that cared. I'm sure you can guess who. "Mr. Weasly, Miss Granger please report to my office immediately for detention I warned you to keep your hands off each other. Now I, I, I, I, warned you!"  
"Yes ma'am."  
So Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the lunch break writing a tortuously long and boring essay the use and importance of past and present participles.  
Salina, another Gryffindor seventh year was in there helping Evil Perra catalogue books.  
"So Ron," she purred," Do you need any help?"  
Ron definitely knew that she wanted to help him and they both knew that he needed it, but she was flirting like there was no tomorrow!  
"No. I don't need your help. But the Professor seems to."  
"Oh thanks! I really need to stay in her good graces."  
Ron stifled a laugh and whispered something to Hermione under his breath. As soon as they were released from the Evil Perra and the flirtatious Salina Hermione asked Ron if he liked Salina.  
"Salina? That slutty teacher's pet? If she hasn't slept with all the sixth year boys I'll hex myself! There is no way that she can do anything to us. I promise."  
Salina heard his words. "Just wait Ron; oh just wait."  
  
As Ginny broke away from their passionate embrace she looked up and told Draco something. He stared at her then whispered something back. Ginny wandered back to the commons room in joyous tears.  
"He loves me too!"  
"Ginny, are you ok?" Hermione's anxious voices broke into her train of thought. "Hermione I have no reason to be happier!"  
No one else in all of Hogwarts than these three couples could be happier. 


	5. The Dream

Chapter 4: The Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own everybody but all the usual Hogwarts figures like Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc. You get the idea. Thank you so much to J.K. Rowling for the use of her characters!  
  
A/N: This is an extremely vital chapter. The plot thickens here, but it jumps around a lot and is fast moving. Also this is a chapter mainly about Harry and is PG-13 so buzz off all non-teenagers! Now, back to the original topic, the story.  
  
A few weeks later Harry lay happily drowsy with his precious Emily in his arms. She was smiling peacefully as she slept soundly in his arms, warm and safe. He loved her so much. He would just perish if anything happened to her. That was his last conscious thought before he drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep. That is, before he had the dream.  
  
He was in a strange place. He turned and turned around, trying to find a shred of detail that he could recognize. He squinted at a faraway road sign. Did it say Gadric's Hallow or was it Godric's Hollow? He didn't know. It was so dark and so cold. Did he hear a voice? "Harry, a faint whispering and wistful voice called, "Harry." 'Who's there?" "Harry, my darling son. Hold closer and closer still those that you love and cherish until Christmas Eve when the greatest evil you shall ever know is vanquished. This evil is so great that even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the great Dumbledore fear. The Great Evil is near and nearing faster everyday. Protect thyself." Then as the voice of his dead mother faded away it was replaced with a scene and a dialogue that no mortal should ever face or hear.  
  
"Harry wake up darling. What's wrong?" Emily was caressing him, talking to him, calming him. "Nothing, it was just a bad dream. Emily?" "Hmmmm?" "I love you." Harry thought to himself that Emily would always mean the world to him and he would never let anything happen to her.  
  
A/N: Playing with evil is sssooooooooooo much fun. Please review!!!! 


End file.
